Post Nubila
by Mikunami
Summary: A pesar de ser un niño, Naruto sabe que es casi inmoral amar con ese tipo de devoción, a quien se supone está prohibido. Es una suerte que Sasuke no sea su padre en realidad. -SasuNaru-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado, Lemmon, Lime, Shota, Chan; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

**Extra: **Después de las nubes…

* * *

**Post Nubila**

Tanto te amé,

que lo último que quiero…

es recordarte.

**El día que te deje ir**

La lúgubre tonada apenas perceptible, llenaba a los presentes con más melancolía de la que ellos quisiesen experimentar, exaltando de forma sutil pero inexorable la lacerante tortura de su psiquis. El olor de las frescas flores combinado con el incienso que lentamente se consumía, no podía ser más desagradable; a cada inhalación el objetivo era recordar que estaban en presencia, de lo único que no se puede solucionar.

Las despedidas nunca son agradables, pero esa ocasión en especial era simplemente un suplicio para los sentidos. Inclusive parecía que la parquedad de los tonos cobrizos que reinaban en ese amplio salón, tuviesen la finalidad de acentuar la demacrada figura, del que cargaba con el penoso título de ser el anfitrión de la ceremonia. No todos los días se observaba a un hombre de tan fiero espíritu completamente derrotado, sucumbido en la miseria, en la atrayente agonía que lo embaucaba a un mundo de efímera dicha arraigada en el olvido, si tenía el valor para hundirse y perderse en su obscuridad.

Los llantos ahogados, las miradas de lástima, las tenues palmadas que por momentos le llegaban a su hombro. No le interesaban las muestras de compasión. Su estado catatónico difícilmente digería cualquier cosa, por más que alguien se esforzase en brindarle todo su apoyo moral, un leve y mecanizado asentimiento era la reacción más compleja que su cuerpo lograba ejecutar.

Días sin dormir, semanas padeciendo, meses luchando… tantos momentos en que su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Ahí en medio de la sala, se encontraba una dama de absoluta belleza, que parecía esperar a que su noble caballero se atreviese a romper la temible maldición que sobre ella se había cernido. Pero aquello no era ningún cuento destinado a un final dichoso. Ningún beso devolvería el color de sus mejillas o el brillo de sus irises, ninguna plegaria lograría entibiar su piel, su corazón jamás volvería a marchar.

Ya no había nada por hacer, tan rápido como un suspiro de imperecedero amor, el sentido de su vida se había extinguido.

Sus ennegrecidas cuentas zafiro distinguían las sombras de sus familiares y amigos deambular de un lado a otro, mayormente para aproximarse al féretro a dar su más sentido pésame. Tan pronto como la escena atacaba su lucidez, quemando de nuevo las esperanzas de que todo se tratase de una agonizante pesadilla, desviaba la mirada, para perderse en la inmensidad de la alfombra. Es natural que la primera reacción sea negar los eventos traumáticos.

Antes de dejarse llevar nuevamente por toda la vorágine de desdicha que lo inundaba, la tibieza de una manita fuertemente aferrada a su muñeca, lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Sus opacos ojos salieron por un instante de su letargo, al ser consiente del sopor que había invadido el pequeño cuerpo de su dulce angelito, el que estaba arremolinado sobre su regazo. Sin embargo fue un error dirigir la vista al dormido serafín; el apreciar su rostro, sus tiernos rasgos, le causaba tan horrible dolor que le aterraba la mera idea de sentir tal repulsión por quien se supone, es producto del amor puro y desinteresado que una vez fue la cúspide de su universo.

Pero como no sentir aversión, por la _viva_ imagen de su hermosa princesa, su adorada esposa Kushina.

Siempre le comentaron que su niño había nacido con todas sus características, pero si uno veía más allá de sus ojos cielo o su cabello dorado, se podía observar que Naruto no era más que una copia de su idolatrada pelirroja. La misma actitud, las mismas expresiones, el mismo espíritu.

Se sentía más roto que nunca.

Naruto no lo instaba a seguir adelante, le recordaba con lacerante claridad que su pareja había fallecido, dejando el vestigio de que alguna vez Minato tuvo una vida de ensueño. De qué tan pronto como la ilusión comenzó había finalizado.

De nuevo las lágrimas y el grito seco, clamaban por salir con toda la fuerza posible. Una presión que en cualquier momento reventaría su pecho.

— Minato —una voz gruesa pero armoniosa, que sonaba palpablemente preocupada, logró hacer que voltease levemente la cabeza; captando la atención del hombre que parecía destinado a convertirse en el cascajo de una quimera que se había cubierto de miseria—. Lo siento tanto.

Ahí, a un costado de su entumecido cuerpo, estaba la única persona -ajena a su hijo- que hasta el momento había logrado hacerlo reaccionar.

— Sasuke —al instante de pregonar su nombre, el joven de cabellos ébano se abalanzó al cuerpo del rubio, evitando que éste se levantara, para envolver la derrocada humanidad del de ojos océano en un delicado pero protector abrazo. Guio la dorada cabeza directo a su hombro y sus manos terminaron repartiendo suaves palmadas por toda la espalda del mayor. El blondo en absoluto rechazó el contacto ofrecido, al contrario, sintió la tibieza del cuerpo del Uchiha cual bálsamo dispuesto a reconfortarlo un poco.

— De verdad que lo lamento mucho —dijo con auténtica tristeza. No por la mujer que yacía muerta al otro lado de la habitación; para nada sentía pena por el precoz deceso de esa bruja. Lo que de verdad achicaba su corazón, era la imagen de su rubia obsesión llenarse de infelicidad, que el Namikaze se consumiese en su patética agonía.

Pero era obvio, que exteriorizar esos pensamientos no era en absoluto apropiado. No ahora que parecía tener una oportunidad.

Minato no esperó un segundo más, antes de llenar de silenciosas lágrimas la ropa de Sasuke. Correspondió al gesto con sólo un brazo -el otro seguía ocupado sosteniendo a su hijo-, pero contrario al chico de negros ojos, el de gemas cerúleas estrujó el fino saco, desahogándose con la ayuda de quien consideraba su gran confidente.

No había gestó que llenara más al Uchiha que saber que su adoración dependía en ese momento de él. Su amor era enfermizo, pero era amor al final. Sin que el rubio lo notase, el moreno se permitió embriagar con su dulzón aroma, opacado levemente por el maldito olor propio del velatorio, y sentir la inesperada suavidad de sus rubios cabellos. Le daba una pena terrible apreciar las gruesas ojeras, la piel pálida y las cuencas rojizas, producto del cansancio y la fatiga mental; siempre consideró que nada debía de ensombrecer la radiante y hermosa cara del blondo.

Todo hubiese sido idóneo, sino se hubiese percatado que aún había un pequeño estigma con el que el rubio cargaba. Ahí en las piernas de su anhelado ángel, dormía Naruto; el mocoso procreado por la bermeja mujer que le arruinó sus fantasías cuando apenas descubría lo que era el amor.

Sasuke compartía la misma percepción del rubito nene que tenían su padre de él. El engendro era la personificación de la Uzumaki. Acto que no provocaba más que más rencor por parte del joven Uchiha; si tan sólo ese niño no existiese ya nada ataría a su hermoso áureo al pasado. Pero sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer, no permitirá que Minato se fuera nuevamente de su lado.

Como saber en ese sombrío instante que su percepción cambiaria tanto con el tiempo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Con el paso de los días, más de uno se atrevía a mencionar que el Namikaze ya se veía más repuesto. Sus ensombrecidas facciones mermaban y su ánimo crecía; al parecer la etapa de superación por fin se habría paso en la turbiedad de su lesionada psiquis.

— Gracias por venir Sasuke —se dirigió al joven de mirada ónice, que acababa de arribar a la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, en la que el ambiente bohemio se tornada idóneo para charlar.

— Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites, Minato —expresó tomando asiento frente al rubio y mirando de soslayo el menú, dispuesto a pedir un americano doble—. Aun con lo que yo pueda hacer en este momento, no se compara a todo el apoyo que me diste hace unos años —declaró con las mejillas apenas adornadas con un lánguido sonrojo, que se podía atribuir más al frío propio de febrero, que a la cercanía del Namikaze. El rubio sonrió levemente, volviéndole a agradecer los dulces gestos que tenía para con él el moreno.

Sasuke no era idiota ni mucho menos, y sabía que detrás de la careta de falsa recuperación que mostraba el blondo, su temple todavía se encontraba pendiendo de un frágil hilo, que a la mínima brisa terminaría destrozado.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —preguntó finalmente, luego de que el mutismo cernido se volviera incomodo; no es que le molestara observar en silencio como el de los zafiros se distraía con su té de menta, pero no quería dar la mínima oportunidad para que los pensamientos del Namikaze volaran lejos, al lado de su difunta esposa.

— ¿Crees que ya estoy bien? —cuestionó Minato con la mirada baja, intentándose dar calor en las manos con la ayuda de la humeante taza.

— Quizás ya recuperaste la capacidad de atender a los demás; pero podría asegurar que estás tan deprimido como el primer día —contestó Sasuke; el rubio esperaba una respuesta sincera, de esas que pocos se atreverían a darle, de esas que el joven siempre le ofrecería.

— Sarutobi-sensei piensa lo mismo —luego de más de una semana de ausencia, Minato ya se podía ver nuevamente activo por los largos corredores de la Universidad del Fuego, impartiendo su brillante catedra. Ahora él era el sustento de la casa y no podía permitir que su hijo sufriese carencias por su falta de carácter, por lo tanto, desde el mismo instante en que volvió a su puesto como profesor de historia, había decidido redoblar el horario de trabajo. Aún le quedaban muchas cuentas por pagar antes del fin del mes, tantas obligaciones con la cuales cumplir; porque ningún banco se detendría por su penosa situación, en el momento en que el maldito efectivo dejase de manar.

Claro que el viejo director de tan noble colegio, había visto más allá de los problemas económicos del dotado maestro.

Minato evitaba a toda costa su hogar, porque en él no había más que amargos momentos; el eco que habían dejado los gritos agonizantes de su consorte antes de ingresar al hospital por última ocasión, la imagen de su dulce amor desmoronándose, el hecho de que desde el día del funeral, ver a Naruto era simplemente un martirio.

¿Qué pasó con el pintoresco futuro que se suponían aguardaba por él? Aún era joven, llenó de todos los esplendidos talentos con los que una persona puede ser bendecida, entonces ¿Por qué no sentía la motivación de levantarse nuevamente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado con la vida? ¿Por qué la persona por la que tanto luchó estaba pudriéndose con los gusanos?

— ¿Qué te dijo el anciano? —de nuevo las palabras del pálido chico irrumpieron en su enmarañada mente.

— Que un cambio de aires me vendría bien —dijo antes de darle un largo sorbo a la infusión—. Me ofreció un puesto en una excavación, comentó que salir del aula me compondría un poco —seguramente si la percepción de Minato hubiese sido tan aguda como en antaño, se habría percatado del gesto de escepticismo mesclado con horror que Sasuke no pudo ocultar, pero el Uchiha logró recomponerse antes de que las cuencas cielo volviesen a enfocarlo.

— ¿En dónde? —estaba esperanzado de que todo se tratase de un trabajo corto, algo sin mucha importancia de preferencia en Hi no Kuni*; pero conociendo la especialidad del blondo…

— Kirigakure no Sato*—soltó resignado. Uno de sus sueños siempre fue viajar por el mundo descubriendo antiguas civilizaciones, las maravillas de clanes extintos; fantasía que no le importó abandonar al formar una familia con su amadísima taheña, cuando apenas estaba a mitad de la carrera—. Kushina ya no está y creo… que me vendría bien despejar mi mente concentrándome en el trabajo.

Era una absoluta injusticia, por culpa de esa maldita oferta sus planes se iban al carajo. Esperó por años la mínima oportunidad, se aferró a un imposible que le causaba más dolor que alegría; lo peor es que sabía que por más que lo intentara, las ganas que tenía de finalmente lograr enamorar al rubio no podrían disminuir ¿Cómo olvidarse de la persona que lo sacó de la desgarradora soledad? Minato fue por tanto tiempo su guía absoluta, que sin él se sentía perdido.

Pero aún quedaba un resquicio de ilusión que lograra avivar la malsana obsesión del joven Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hay de tu hijo? —dudaba completamente que el Namikaze quisiese exponer a su pequeño de cuatro años, a todos los pormenores de una excavación en un lugar perdido del juicio de Kami. Por mucho que no lo parecía el rubio aún conservaba la cordura.

— Pensaba dejárselo a mis padres —declaró presuroso. El querer apartarse de su retoño en una situación tan crucial como la que atravesaban, era por mucho una monstruosidad, pero sería aún peor, un verdadero crimen, que en algún momento terminase explotando o inclusive desatando su frustración mal contenida contra su querubín, el cual no cargaba con otro pecado que ser la personificación de quien fue su jovial amor—. Quizás ya no estén en edad de cuidar niños, pero lo quieren mucho, sinceramente él estaría mejor con ellos que conmigo —sus deseos de largarse y olvidar todo, aunque fuese por una temporada, no iban a mermar.

Necesitaba soledad, matarse día y noche en su antigua y abandonada pasión, superar sus nacientes fantasmas y finalmente regresar por su familia, sin ningún resentimiento, sin el mínimo vestigio de aversión por su nene.

— Yo puedo cuidarlo —expresó Sasuke sorprendiendo completamente a Minato. Podría considerar a Naruto el bastardo producto de un romance que nunca debió ser, pero si el niño causaba la discordia, que siquiera sirviese para establecer una verdadera dependencia del rubio para con él. Ya tratando mejor el asunto, era una magnífica oportunidad para que su querido blondo tuviese que estar en continuo contacto con su persona y no olvidarse de su existencia, como había ocurrido en el último año.

— Sasuke, no puedo abusar así de…

— No es abuso Minato, sin ti aún estaría atado a las responsabilidades de una familia podrida —le recordó verdaderamente agradecido, pero sin disminuir la ansiedad de que su plan pudiese ejecutarse—. Tsunade-san por fin abrió su tan anhelada clínica y sabes que Jiraiya disfruta mucho de su vida de trotamundos —era una realidad innegable; sus propios padres cedieron muchos de sus objetivos para darle a él la mejor educación posible, así como evitar que sufriese de cualquier tipo de penuria, inclusive las afectivas. Era una vergüenza que Minato no pudiese cargar con las responsabilidad de criar solo a su pequeño—. Piénsalo de esta forma, yo sé que es lo que realmente un niño quiere. Lo tratare como siempre deseé que me tratara mi hermano.

Minato estaba consciente de que Sasuke era increíblemente maduro e independiente para su edad. Pero de eso a encomendarle la responsabilidad de procurar a un bebé.

— Confía en mí —la misma frase que tanto le repitió en el pasado, ahora iba dirigida a él.

— ¿De verdad puedo pedirte ese favor? —las palabras de Sasuke sonaban tan tentadoras, lo seducían con vergonzosa facilidad. El Uchiha se estaba aprovechando de la situación con descaro, y eso en absoluto lo incomodaba.

— Haría lo que sea por ti.

Un tímido asentimiento, fue señal suficiente para que Sasuke supiera, que había ganado esa batalla.

Minato por otro lado estaba más confundido que nunca ¿De verdad estaba pensando seriamente en dejarle la custodia de su hijo, a su ex alumno? ¿A un joven que a la vista de muchos, aún no era totalmente un adulto?

— _Por favor, cuídalo _—una petición cubierta de lágrimas y teñida de carmín lo volvió a invadir. Si era necesario apartarse de Naruto para poder cumplir la última voluntad de Kushina, no había nada más que considerar.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Todo lo que ocurría era demasiado confuso para que su mente ignorante e inocente pudiese comprender en lo más mínimo, como su mundo se transformaba para siempre. Simplemente no llegaba a razonar el desencadenante que ahora lo situaba en aquel amplio y desconocido corredor, mientras la figura de su padre desaparecía, mostrando una mueca resignada que el mismo adulto sabía, no era ni el esbozo de lo que alguna vez fueron sus radiantes sonrisas.

Su oto-chan lo había llevado a un gran edificio, muy bonito cabía destacar, y entre dulces palabras le había explicado que a partir de ese momento viviría ahí por una temporada.

— _Cuando sea verano volveremos a nuestro hogar _—Naruto no entendía a qué se refería exactamente, quizás se estaban preparando para el retorno de su mami, pese a que su abuelita le había dicho que la pelirroja se había ido a descansar al cielo y que no podría regresar jamás.

Era un nene y la ilusión era lo último que moriría en su pueril cabecita.

Trágicamente toda su quimera se vino abajo, cuando su progenitor le presentó a un hombre de negro cabello, ojos de noche y pálida piel, el cual únicamente se preocupó de mostrar empatía al adulto, pasando totalmente de su persona.

— _Sasuke es un buen amigo mío, te cuidara muy bien hasta que regrese. Recuerda ser un buen niño con él _—para el áureo menor tal información fue llanamente avasallante; no podía dejarlo con ese tipo, al que no había ni querido saludar, mirándolo con recelo oculto tras la pierna de su papi. Todo debía de ser un chiste. Pero el hecho de que tan pronto como el Namikaze le hubiese dado su mochila al Uchiha, y el rubio se sintiese con vía libre para despedirse de su retoño, le dejó claro a Naruto que la escena de gracioso, poco tenía. La estupefacción del pequeño no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo, después de todo, Minato no tuvo ni la consideración de proporcionarle un suave beso de despedida en la mejilla ¡El frío tacto en las doradas hebras no debería de ser considerado una forma para decir adiós!

Evitar a su hijo en tan cruciales segundos era la prueba final para que la chispa de culpabilidad no se encendiese en su fuero interno. Los ojos cuajados de su bebé no iban a impedirle partir a su autoexilio, a la única salvación que su enajenada percepción logró hallar.

Como cualquier niño de su edad, en un arranque de frenesí corrió tras su blondo progenitor, incrédulo de que verdaderamente lo fuese a dejar al cuidado de aquel extraño hombre; no podía permitir que las inmensas y frías puertas metálicas del ascensor, lo separasen de su adorado padre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese dar más de cuatro pasos, unos brazos por demás enormes sostuvieron su cuerpecito, impidiendo la veloz marcha. Naruto profirió un grito lastimero que llevaba impregnado la desesperación de saberse abandonado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en adornar su carita redonda, enrojeciéndola mientras el hipo comenzaba a afectar sus pequeños pulmones.

Por primera vez Sasuke dudó de si realmente el ofrecimiento que le propuso al Namikaze, habría sido la mejor idea.

— Deja de llorar —demandó con tal tono, que únicamente favoreció un gimoteo aún más intenso. Las extremidades del niño comenzaron a moverse de forma frenética, el azabache no tuvo otra opción que abandonar al pequeño rubio que se empeñaba en destrozar sus tímpanos con sus chillidos agudos. Maldito crío enrabietado ¿Cómo podía salir semejante estruendo de una persona tan diminuta?

Cogió la colorida mochila naranja adornada con deformes jirafas cabezonas -por el momento era mejor ignorar a Naruto-, y la llevó a lo que sería la habitación de su "huésped". Era una suerte que su apartamento contara con dos recamaras extra; eran tales momentos en los que de verdad agradecía el "apoyo" financiero de sus padres.

Ingresó al cuarto, que ahora irradiaba un pintoresco tono azul. La última semana, luego de sus clases regulares y antes del trabajo, quedaba con Minato pararedecorar el espacio que próximamente ocuparía el güerillo niño. No es como si la idea le encantase, después de todo, cuidar de la alimaña supondría muchos cambios desagradables en su monótona y alegre existencia; pero su malsana enajenación lo instaba a soportar cualquier cosa.

Agradecía que no tuviese que ocuparse de otros pormenores referentes a la crianza; hasta donde su adoración teñida de oro le había explicado el mocoso ya sabía ir al baño por sí mismo, no chistaba a la hora de la comida, generalmente arrasaba con todos sus alimentos, y no se tenía que preocupar -aún- por mantener un horario escolar o el hecho de ayudarle con los deberes. Inclusive el Uchiha se permitió ver a Naruto como una mascota; alimentarlo tres veces al día, entretenerlo ocasionalmente y el hecho de que seguramente se la pasaría por ahí causando disturbios y ruidos, era una concepción bastante similar a la que tenía de un perro. Buen título, para ese engendro que provenía de una perra.

Minato no estaba ni ligeramente enterado, de la repulsión que alguna vez le causó Kushina a Sasuke.

El bruno terminó de acomodar las pertenencias del de los ojos claros en la pequeña cómoda que le había provisto su idílico amor; todavía se escuchaba el llanto del rubito inundando el pasillo que lo separaba del apartamento de enfrente. De verdad que era perfecto tener de vecina a una anciana ligeramente sorda y en absoluto cotilla; ya que no iba a ir a consolar a Naruto, no le diría que todo estaba bien, que se divertirían mucho y que su papi regresaría antes de que se diera cuenta. Esperaría a que el niñato terminara con su berrinche, a que la voz se le apagara; el Uzumaki ahora estaba bajo su cuidado y tendría que aprender a vivir con las reglas del Uchiha.

* * *

Notas

*País del Fuego

*Aldea oculta de la niebla

Cuando comencé a publicar esta historia no tenía bien definido el final, lo que he de confesar que fue un absoluto error U_U, por lo que llegué a un punto en que no podía continuarlo porque la trama ya no encajaba bien, asi que me replanteé la idea y decidí volver a empezar.

Los primeros capítulos serán sumamente similares, un poco más largos y menos repetitivos, he editado algunas cosas, varios datos y la historia ira en algunos aspectos más rápida, hasta que llegue al punto donde se podría considerar que lo dejé.

Espero que les guste esta nueva versión, la cual se actualizara lo más rápido posible y mil disculpas por la prolongadísima espera.


	2. Chapter 2

Una casa helada que desconozco,

una mirada hostil que no me aprueba,

un acto dulce que me reconforta.

**Viviendo en un lugar extraño**

Aquella noche se mostraba turbia, helada y obscura, con un cielo triste que se ocultaba tras una espesa barrera de nubarrones, que rugía alertando a la ciudad que se negaba a descansar, la que poco caso hacía de la negrura que fácilmente se combatía con sus enorme ola de tintineantes luces, la que mataba cualquier miedo con un líquido placebo.

Vagaba por las transitadas avenidas, dejando que sus preocupaciones se disolviesen entre la algarabía que nacía con un letrero de neón, con un montón de risas que brotaban con el efectivo, que cada paso lo condujese más lejos del dulce serafín que su esposa le obsequió; una vez hubo abandonado el complejo de apartamentos en el que habitaba Sasuke, se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. No tenía idea de cómo le pagaría tal favor al moreno, pero por el momento mínimo le agradecería hasta el infinito mentalmente.

Revisó la hora asegurándose de que aún le quedaba tiempo de sobra para irse a emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia; se había abstenido de probar cualquier trago por tantas semanas, que su cuerpo demandaba la sustancia etílica que fuese de inmediato, quizás a la par en la que exigía un poco de nicotina para menguar la depresión que amenazaba con instaurarse y hacer que se arrepintiera de sus actos egoístas.

Su madre tenía tanta razón; él tenía la misma necesidad de alcohol que la mayoría de los miembros de su familia, únicamente necesitaba encontrar el desencadenante de tan placentero vicio.

Vaya momento para acordarse de sus padres.

Si Tsunade o Jiraiya se llegaban a enterar, de adonde había ido a parar su primoroso nietecito, lo más seguro es que lo hubiesen terminado encerrando en algún centro terapéutico, quitándole la custodia de su niño alegando su inoportuna incapacidad emocional, como para mantener estable la vida de Naruto.

Esa fue la principal razón por la que accedió a la inverosímil propuesta del de ojos ónices; el tener que recurrir a su familia, lo hubiese llenado de tantos conflictos que al final hubiese terminado estallando, en medio del seguro reclamo por parte de su estricta progenitora. No quería confrontar los gritos de la rubia, sus histéricos ataques bañados en instinto maternal o el eterno discurso de que el aislarse mentalmente era una reverenda estupidez; igualmente le favorecía evitar la mirada plagada de decepción de su anciano padre, sus intentos de compresión en donde escondía sutilmente palabras persuasivas, o algunas de sus miles de anécdotas con reflexión moral incluida. Al finar ir a la casa principal de los Namikaze, no pintaba para nada en el horizonte. Sus padres terminarían malinterpretando todo su contexto.

No quería separarse de su hijo, únicamente necesitaba un tiempo en soledad, el suficiente para poner en marcha nuevamente su vida.

Esperaba que la ajetreada existencia de sus viejos los mantuviese lo suficientemente ocupados, como para que pasara desapercibido el hecho de que la residencia, que hasta hace unas horas moraba, se mantendría deshabitada por algunos meses. Quizás pecaba de crédulo al figurarse aquello, pero bien sabía que lo mayores respetarían su privacidad, como una muestra silenciosa de apoyo por su terrible perdida.

Al concluir con todo su lio mental, llegando a la zona con mayor vida nocturna de la urbe, unas tintineantes y llamativas luces naranjas anunciaban que su desahogo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente. Justo antes de que una torrencial lluvia, la primera de la temporada, se desatara sobre su desgastada humanidad.

— Espero estar despierto antes de mi vuelo —Y Minato cruzó la puerta en donde permitió que de su mente comenzara a borrarse, a base de copas, aquellas lacerantes memorias que lamentablemente siempre lo llevaba a unos inocentes ojos agua. Naruto ahora estaba en un buen lugar, y con aquella seguridad instaurada en su caótica psiquis ya sólo le quedaba iniciar con su proceso de sanación.

Cómo podía saber que estaba condenando a su pequeño, a tener una obsesión tan enfermiza como la que él pregonaba por su mujer, como la que Sasuke pregonaba por él.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

_Aquella habitación construida especialmente para fomentar su aprendizaje, estaba silenciosa y fría como siempre. El interminable tic-tac del gran reloj de pie, situado a un costado del único ventanal, le hizo volver a la realidad por una fracción de segundo, percatándose que dentro de poco llegaría su nuevo tutor. _

_Esperar nunca había sido una de sus virtudes._

_Volvió la vista a su libro de historia, repasando algunos de los capítulos que mantenían la información más llamativa. Intentando memorizar cada dato por insignificante que pareciese; sus exámenes cuatrimestrales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y permitirse una calificación menor a la mejor del curso, llanamente era una locura, por no decir que era un insulto al respetable apellido que tan afortunadamente tenía el privilegio de portar. _

_El silencio que por momentos se cernía en la alcoba apenas era roto por el pasar de una hoja, ni siquiera su respiración era apreciable entre las montañas de textos apilados en el escritorio principal. Por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa escuchar, aún a tanta distancia, como el timbre de la mansión anunciaba a un invitado._

_Más valía que fuese el nuevo maestro del que tanto había llegado a escuchar._

_Sasuke apartó sus negras cuencas, tétricas e inexpresivas, de la lectura que consumía con tal pericia, que más bien parecía alguna receta de fácil preparación, y se levantó calmo cuando una de las doncellas le anunció que efectivamente el docente -si es que podía referirse de tal forma a él- había arribado al fin. _

_Se tomó su tiempo en llegar al vestíbulo, preparándose para escrudiñar con rigor a quien se supone tenía mayor capacidad y conocimiento que los propios. Después de todo, sus toscos tratos estaban bien justificados. _

_Todos los profesores particulares de los que había gozado, eran cada uno peor que el anterior; no era de extrañarse que para el exigente niño de la célebre familia Uchiha, cualquier infame desliz fuese propiamente una sentencia segura, de que tal hombre no volvería a pisar su casa en calidad de catedrático. _

_La perfección era una de las pautas que regían con mano de hierro su vida. Una práctica tan cotidiana en su familia, que cualquier ente ajeno a este dogma, simplemente no podía tener cavidad en su esplendorosamente estricta vida. _

_Al final no era ningún niñato fatuo. Era un chico que se limitaba a seguir las reglas del clan._

_Pero esa no era la razón principal para librarse de los profesores con tan pasmosa disposición. _

_Por mucho lo que más bilis le causaba, eran las miradas petulantes, descaradas, de supuesta superioridad, que tan osadamente se atrevían a regalarle. Odiaba que infravaloraran sus capacidades, como si se tratase de cualquier otro estudiante necesitado de ayuda extra, y no de un joven prodigio en búsqueda de mayor conocimiento. Pero especialmente detestaba que lo miraran no como a una entidad particular, como al ser humano único y especial que era, en absoluto, para todos siempre sería un Uchiha; nada más que un chiquillo pretencioso portador del apelativo con mayor peso de toda la ciudad, o en su defecto, pero no por eso menos desagradable, que no pudiese conseguir por su propio merito un título diferente al de "hermano menor de Itachi"._

_La fama que precedía a su aniki, era una ponzoñosa espina envenenando su alma._

_Pero ante la épica tarea que había resulta conseguir a un maestro a la altura de sus capacidades, por extraño que pareciese, el único miembro en su familia que parecía preocuparse por satisfacer su demanda había resultado ser, precisamente aquel a quien tantos deseos tenía por dejar en el olvido. Su hermano, completamente ajeno a la actitud desinteresada que se cargaba en su compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, había estado investigando quien podía ser apto, para que su hermanito cumpliese sus anhelos de poder ser un espléndido hijo, que enorgulleciera enormemente a su estirpe._

— "_Es mi superior Sasuke; quizás acaba de entrar a la universidad, pero te aseguro que su inteligencia, en muchas situaciones llegar a dejarme simplemente atónito"._

_Por lo que tenía entendido, ese sujeto que respondía al nombre de Minato, era un prodigio aun en las escuelas más exigentes de las que las altas castas podían pavonearse. _

_Y a diferencia de muchos otros, él nunca tuvo más ayuda que su brillante intelecto. El venir de una familia de clase media, que con suerte podía costearse una residencia propia, le demostraba al chico de ónices ojos, que ese joven quizás era el maestro que tanto esperaba. Por lo menos él sabría reconocer su formidable voluntad, y con suerte, ver más allá del chico que no era aún más que un insignificante eslabón de una poderosa dinastía._

_Una verdadera tristeza el que Sasuke recurriese con tanta frecuencia a juzgar por lo que sus irises presenciaban a la primera._

_El observar a un sujeto de estrambótico y reluciente cabello amarillo, ojos azules tan brillantes y curiosos que se podían comparar con los de un chiquillo; mirando todos los lujos de su vivienda, ilusionado mientras aún permanecía esperando en el recibidor, no fue precisamente la cosa más alentadora que le pasó por la cabeza. La imagen mental que se había hecho de su nuevo instructor discrepaba mucho de lo que podía apreciar. _

_Admitía ante sí mismo, que la primera vez que vio a Minato, le pareció un idiota._

_El rubio vestía con unos desgastados jeans, una sencilla camisa celeste y calzado deportivo, ropa peligrosamente casual para pisar territorio Uchiha. En cuanto advirtió la presencia del chico de negras hebras, corrió hacia él en un inapropiado ataque de júbilo._

— _¡Hola! Soy Namikaze Minato, y me parece que a partir de ahora seré tu tutor —comunicó el mayor que saludó entusiasmado al trece-añero, estirando la mano y con una sonrisa llanamente ridícula. Sasuke arqueó elegantemente una ceja, escéptico de que verdaderamente aquel hombre fuese el sempai de su hermano, pero convencido de que Itachi carecía del humor para gastarse un chascarrillo. _

— _Uchiha Sasuke, es igualmente un gusto —algo titubeante correspondió al saludo; realmente no era adorador del contacto físico._

— _Realmente es mi primer trabajo importante, así que espero poder estar a la altura de la misión, Sasuke-kun —admitió con un tenue sonrojo, el niño pálido asintió levemente mientras en silencio lo guiaba a su biblioteca particular; la sinceridad que se cargaba el blondo rayaba la estupidez ¿A quién se le ocurre aceptar que es un novato en el oficio? Además le parecía imposible que tal jovialidad por parte de aquel sujeto pudiese ser natural. _

_Ese tal Namikaze no le daba muy buena chispa, pero al menos le daría una oportunidad._

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Una luz, terriblemente incomoda, lo instó a despertarse. Lo primero que notó cuando regresó del mundo de los sueños, fue el inconcebible hecho de que se quedó dormido frente a su portátil y el informe que se supone debía entregar a primera hora del lunes estaba a medias. Lo siguiente era que, pese a que los rayos del ocaso lo habían hecho despegar los parpados, jamás volvería a dejar abiertas las persianas de su estudio. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún incrédulo de que el sopor le hubiese ganado mientras realizaba un simple trabajo, y reactivando su Lap, concluyó que su falta de energía se debía a que la noche anterior se había terminado durmiendo a eso de las dos de la madrugada.

Todo por la rabieta de cierto crío insufrible.

Era sábado, el primero de los catorce fines de semana que tendría que pasar al lado del mocoso de cabello desteñido, y pese a que no hace muchas horas había tenido un jodido altercado con el niño, no podía permitirse pasar de él; levantarse al alba para adelantar algo de sus actividades cotidianas y luego alimentar al infante y cuidar que no se accidentara. Sonaba imbécil pero sentía que le había automutilado una parte de su preciosa liberta. No podía simplemente abandonar todo el día al hijo de Minato, para irse a vaguear por la ciudad como era su costumbre, se había comprometido a cuidarlo por mucho que esto lo amargara en el fondo. Además, Naruto ya sabía hablar, y digamos que el hecho de que el pequeño se chismeara todo los malos tratos con su padre, no era en absoluto algo que le beneficiara. Lo mejor era cumplirle uno que otro capricho al niñato para que terminara adorándolo.

Revisó la hora, percatándose que ya era bastante el tiempo transcurrido desde que el menor recibió alimento, lo que igualmente significaba que el rubio había gozado de un prologado periodo sin supervisión. La puerta de su hogar siempre tenía el pestillo, por lo que mínimo cualquier destrozo o percance se manifestaría en la privacidad de su vivienda.

Ahora sí se levantó con algo de premura.

Imaginó por un segundo que al menos el mocoso habría roto algo, intentado saquear su alacena o estaría peleando con la contraseña del televisor, pero cuál fue su monumental sorpresa al hallarlo frente al ventanal de la estancia. Justo donde lo había dejado. Entre sus esponjosos animales de felpa y su colección de carritos, ahí apenas moviendo sus juguetes con la mirada baja y los ojitos irritados. Minato le había advertido que el niño podía llegar a ser un tanto enérgico; curioso por naturaleza e intrépido sin razón. Pero tal afirmación por parte del hombre de los irises azules, carecía de fundamentos al ver la actitud sumisa que se había asentado en el infante, una que rayaba lo depresivo. Naruto estaba tan callado, que casi parecía querer borrar su existencia, evitar que sus ojos noche lo volviesen a notar. Y aquello le causaba un ácido malestar, terrible, más que cualquier destrucción que hubiese provocado.

Por un incómodo instante se vio a sí mismo, en las acciones afligidas de aquel niñato.

— Vamos a salir —pronunció el moreno alertando al crío, el cual no había reparado en su presencia hasta que aquel tono osco penetró sus oídos, desenfocando sus zafiros de todos sus amiguitos de peluche, para dirigirlos a aquel hombre que tanto pavor le producía.

Naruto inmediatamente se encogió sobre sí, figurándose la posibilidad de que ahora Sasuke lo fuese a llevar a algún lado horripilante, para terminar deshaciéndose de él definitivamente. Quizás a un bosque tétrico lleno de brujas espantosas que comen niños, como alguna vez vio en televisión. Y al observar la desconfianza del menor, el de hebras ébano no tuvo otra opción que acercársele hasta quedar en cuclillas para, con el timbre más suave que podía salir de su áspera garganta, preguntar…

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a pasear, Naruto? —y aquella simple cuestionó bastó para recomponer la careta de dulce sorpresa del nene. El rubito por primera vez esbozó uno de sus encantadores mohines y con las mejillas teñidas de un dulce color granate, se atrevió a acercarse a Sasuke, incapaz de creer que el hombre pudiese engañarlo de una manera tan ruin. Por otro lado el Uchiha, no daba crédito de lo fácil que era producir tan radicales cambios en la actitud del niño, con poco más que un insulso ofrecimiento. Para la sociedad en la que vivían era ofensivo el nivel de ingenuidad que éste poseía.

— Quiero comer helado, por favor Sasuke-san —recitó el pequeñín, haciendo gala de los mejores modales que en algún tiempo su madre se empeñó en hacer que aprendiera. Aprovechando que el blanco joven se había colocado a su altura para escucharlo apropiadamente, Naruto miró directamente las brunas irises, esperanzado de que su gusto sería cumplido.

Sasuke no gastó más saliva, sencillamente tomó su chaqueta, enfurruñó al infante en la aterciopelada ropa invernal que poseía, verificó que tuviese las llaves de la casa, la billetera y partió rumbo al centro comercial más cercano.

Ahora constataba, que para aderezar más la enclenque personalidad del crío, Naruto además era un dobe ¿A quién se le ocurría pedir helado en invierno?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Estaba arremolinado bajo las suaves y calientitas sabanas pintadas con adorables formas, pero contradictoriamente estaba tiritando. Una inesperada tormenta azotaba la ciudad, no podía dormir y aventurarse fuera de los barrotes de seguridad que lo resguardaban en su camita, era simplemente una locura. Naruto sencillamente odiaba ese clima; cuando el cielo crujía y ríos de agua resbalaban por la ventana, cuando el viento silbaba como si se tratase de un fantasma. La época en la que su mami se había enfermado con mayor severidad, se asemejaba mucho a aquella noche.

Sus ojos no tardaron en soltar silenciosas lágrimas de pánico, al ser incapaz de encontrar alivio abrazando al enorme peluche de rana, que se supone debía resguardar sus dulces sueños. Sabía que su papi no aparecería en aquella fría casa, para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, para proporcionarle una suave caricia en su dorado cabello, y al final logrando que conciliara el sueño con una tierna canción de cuna. De hecho, aunque Minato estuviese compartiendo morada con él, recordó dolorosamente que su progenitor, desde una larga temporada ya, no tenía tales tactos con su persona ¿Por qué cuando su mami se fue al cielo, su papi comenzó a tener que trabajar más?

Naruto apretujó a Gama-chan al escuchar como un fuerte relámpago surcaba el firmamento; no quería estar solo ni un minuto más. Con toda la valentía que logró reunir, abrió el seguro de lo separaba del suelo de la habitación, bajó la cama con mucho cuidado, temeroso de dar un mal paso y caer de bruces causándose un buen chichón; en cuando sus piecitos estuvieron en tierra firme tomó rápidamente su manta favorita, el peluche del rojizo anfibio, y corrió dirección a la única persona que en tales circunstancias podía mitigar un poco su malestar.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Sasuke-san, vio que su plan tenía una enorme falla. El Uchiha a diferencia de él, dormía con la puerta cerrada y blondo aún era muy bajo como para alcanzar la manija, adentrase sigilosamente al cuarto de su tutor e infiltrase en su cama para sentirse protegido. Claro todo lo anterior sin que el de cabello carbón se enterase de nada. Como si eso fuese posible.

Pudo haberse quedado en el pasillo a meditar una nueva estrategia, si la aterradora sombra de un árbol colándose por el ventanal, que fácilmente se podría confundir con un monstruo de mil brazos, no lo hubiese orillado a tocar histéricamente, rogando por la compañía del adulto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Sasuke salió precipitado al corredor, imaginándose por los estrepitosos golpeteos, que alguna calamidad se había originado. Quizás fuese por la falta de experiencia, pero de verdad ni por asomo vislumbró, que encontraría al áureo envuelto en su manta de franela favorita y estremeciéndose con cada relámpago nuevo.

— Tengo miedo —aún era reticente a confiar plenamente en el Uchiha, pero durante las últimas horas se había comportado de forma muy atenta con él, ignorando que tales actos fuesen producto de un súbito ataque de esporádica generosidad.

El blanquecino joven por otra parte estaba a punto de rechazar al pequeño, la verdad no tenían ánimos de solapar una insulsa fobia injustificada, cuando un nuevo rayo logró hacer que el rubito terminara encogiéndose frente a él, hipando quedo, procurando contener los sollozos que sabía le desagradaban al mayor. Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar tal escena con las que él mismo protagonizaba, en un pasado tan lejano, tan amargo, que pensó había logrado sepultar por completo.

— _Por favor Nii-san._

Itachi se había negado a reconfortarlo esa ocasión, al igual que todas las todas las anteriores y las que le precedieron. A su hermano mayor no le interesaron sus ojos llenos de agua, ni el incontrolable temblor de su cuerpo, simplemente lo mandaba a su habitación para luego cerrarle la puerta en las narices

— _Si nuestro padre se entera, se enojará._

La excusa eterna, la más efectiva.

Un prolongado silencio reinó en la residencia del morocho, no era común que Sasuke se perdiera en sus recuerdos. Cuando recobró la compostura, únicamente se percató de los brillantes zafiros que refulgían de anhelo.

— Puedes quedarte esta noche —dijo cansado el de negros mechones. Más le valía a ese mocoso no hacer algo categóricamente estúpido como mojar la cama o estar moviéndose toda la noche. El blondo nene no podía creer su suerte, de verdad pensó que terminaría recorriendo de nuevo aquel corredor sombrío; que Sasuke como el hombre cruel que se mostraba lo echaría sin la más mínima consideración. Sin desaprovechar ni un segundo entró feliz a la habitación del moreno, y aún con Gama-chan en brazos, intentó subir a la enorme cama de Sasuke resbalando la primera ocasión.

— De verdad que eres un desastre —comentó el pálido joven, tomando al rubito por los brazos y colocándolo sobre el lecho. No se molestó en arropar al bebé, eso ya era su problema, simplemente se metió a la cama esperando que ningún otro incidente surgiera en la madrugada, pues había sido un largo día cargado de desagradables reminiscencias, que estampas que desafortunadamente se plasmaban con una cruel claridad, cada que veía la tez decaída de ese mocoso insignificante.

Al poco rato, Sasuke entró al sueño profundo, al igual que cierto rubio.

Naruto hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Protegido y seguro, siendo envuelto de a poco por las inconscientes caricias que el mayor le proporcionaba, sin suponer que seguramente estaba siendo confundido por un cojín. Lo único que le interesaba era que no aminorara el confort; por el momento la tormenta podía durar el tiempo que fuese necesario, días inclusive, ya que por primera vez en meses, no había gritos, lágrimas o incertidumbre.

No se percató de que igualmente faltaba su padre.

* * *

Notas

Segundo capitulo introductorio, editado antes de lo esperado, espero que pueda conservar este ritmo XD. La edad de Naruto ha aumentado un añito conforme a la original; las demás serán las mismas, aunque las especificaré más adelante.

Muchísimas gracias por el buen re-recibimiento del fic, ahora que tengo tiempo libre intentaré adelantar ésta y todas mis demás historias lo más pronto posible.

¡Cualquier errorcillo me avisan!


	3. Chapter 3

Sabía que tarde o temprano,

romperías mis ilusiones.

Me preparé bien para la decepción.

**Momentos de dulce empatía**

Estaba agotado; tanto sus brazos como piernas se encontraban agarrotados debido al enorme esfuerzo que había ejercido durante toda la mañana, su respiración errática exigía un aire menos denso y húmedo, así como su piel, perlada de sudor, clamaba porque la brisa más mínima puede llegar a refrescarlo. Pero no se iba a detener. Ahí en medio de ese ambiente eternamente viciado de una sofocante neblina y sumergido en un espeso follaje, finalmente se estaban vislumbrando los vestigios de aquel ancestral templo. Dejó de momentos los instrumentos que le servían para desprender maleza, y con sus castigadas manos, fue arrancando la suciedad que cubría aquella madera antiquísima.

No podía creer que aquel hallazgo, el templo de Sanbi no Kyodaigame* se postrara ante sus ojos, caprichoso e imponente. Aquel lugar dedicado al dios tortuga que alguna vez gobernó sobre la aldea de la niebla. Sentía una creciente excitación que aceleraba todo su torrente sanguíneo, y seguramente su rostro exteriorizaba una pisca de alegría, como hacía eones que no llegaba a transmitir.

Vivo; finalmente lo embargaba una sensación de que no fuese desesperanza.

— No lo puedo creer —escuchó aquel timbre, naturalmente impregnado de coquetería y aderezado con sorpresa, captando su atención—. De verdad estaba al costado Este del monte.

— Durante la fiesta del equinoccio de otoño, este lugar debía recibir los primeros rayos del alba —explicó el rubio, complacido de poder compartir su fervor con aquella hermosa mujer, en cuyos ojos jade se reflejaba la misma pasión que en ese momento lo atiborraba—. Es un gusto que mi teoría fuese correcta.

— Eres un verdadero genio, Minato —alagó la fémina, mientras acercaba sus delicadas manos, en aquel instante ensombrecidas con tierra, a la estructura aún apenas visible— Es un lástima que sólo permanezcas unos cuantos días más.

Y con aquella siempre frase la burbuja de cristal reventó, dejando que sus lacerantes fragmentos volviesen a incrustarse en algún punto de su psiquis, la que acababa de comenzar a sanar. Cierto, en menos de una semana retornaría al lugar en donde nuevamente se consumiría en su miseria, en donde su mente no podría apartarse, negar, los dolorosos recuerdos o la angustia, en donde no podría eludir aquella cristalina mirada cielo, que rogaba por un cuidado que aún se sentía incapaz de proveer.

Su cordura volvería a desmoronarse, en lugar de seguir en el sitio que por primera vez en meses le suministraba alguna emoción benigna, alejándolo de la miseria lo abrumaba.

— Quizás… —pronunció dudativo, captando la atención de su acompañante, a quien la relajada sonrisa del blondo únicamente le mostró el interés por continuar con aquella apasionante excavación—. Puede extender mi participación.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Habían transcurrido dos semanas del retorno del Namikaze, tiempo suficiente para que el Uchiha apreciara en aquellos suaves rasgos que tanto lo llegaban a cautivar, como la empatía por la vida volvía a cubrirlos, para que se sintiese pleno al saber que aquellas frágiles huellas de dicha en parte florecieron con su ayuda, para que su lacerado espíritu, tan desecho como el del propio rubio, aceptase cometer cualquier locura en pro del bienestar de su eterno imposible. Por lo que cuando Minato, le rogó nuevamente aceptar por una temporada a su pequeño hijo, Sasuke no se pudo volver a negar.

Volvió sólo para caer de nuevo.

El moreno en absoluto le negaría su ayuda al áureo, por muy precipitado y enfermizo que se advirtiese; no cuando había disfrutado de manera tan morbosamente satisfactoria, cada una de las llamadas que el adulto de añiles ojos le hacía para saber de la vida de su retoño, las cuales podían prolongarse libremente más allá de lo debido, y que al final la conversación poco tenía que ver con Naruto. Igualmente los correos que le llegaban, en donde regularmente el blondo adjuntaba fotografías de los bastos paisajes carentes de civilización, idílicos y mágicos que figuraban a lugares sacados de libros de hadas; cuando aquella sonrisa, que por un momento pareció destinada a perecer, hacia regocijar al de bruna mirada en cada esporádica ocasión en el que el tiempo se prestaba para reunirlos.

Poco a poco avanzaban a un punto sin retorno.

Los meses que con una fulminante velocidad se fueron transformando en años, conformaron tal situación de dependencia, que afrontarla parecía llanamente imposible; tanto el de cabellera ébano demandaba tan patológicamente la atención del blondo, como la existencia de Minato pendía de la afirmación de Sasuke, para seguir evitando más de lo que al principio parecía posible, el lidiar con el tener que llegar a casa todos los días y soportar la presencia del vestigio de su esposa.

De tal forma y sin que ninguno de los mayores lo admitiese, la vida de Naruto fue rolándose paulatinamente, hasta quedar afirmada en las manos del Uchiha.

El día en el que el pequeño definitivamente supo, con toda la seguridad con la que podía afirmar que sus ojos parecían emular al firmamento, que el modelo de hombre con el que crecía nada tenía que ver con mechones dorados, fue cuando cumplió siete años.

Aún recordaba cómo estaba fuertemente ilusionado por la visita de su Oto-chan. El primero de todos los futuros y trascendentales eventos que marcarían a Sasuke, como su verdadero ejemplo a seguir, como el ideal por el cual lucharía.

Antes de que el astro rey coronara los cielos, él ya estaba complemente iluminado por la dicha propia de cualquier niño, que espera con el mayor de los júbilos el festejo por su nacimiento. Tal mañana había caído en sábado y era del completo conocimiento del rubiecito que, a juzgar por la calma de la estancia desprovista del ruido del noticiero, que su cuidador sintonizaba todos los días antes de partir a la universidad, el de los ojos ónices aún debía de estar en brazos de Morfeo. El blondo avanzó cual sigiloso felino por el corredor y entró a los aposentos del pálido adulto; era una suerte que la noche anterior Sasuke no hubiese afirmado la puerta como se corresponde.

El pequeño reprimió su burbujeante risita la cual amenazaba con estropear sus planes, y antes de que el moreno saliese de su letargo se abalanzó sobre la cama sorprendiéndolo, despertando por demás sobresaltado y encontrándose con un Naruto soltando carcajadas y afianzándose bajo las cobijas.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —eso de no darle restricciones territoriales al mocoso, era un pasado lejano del cual ahora se arrepentía. Si bien el niño no acostumbraba saltarle a primera hora de un sábado, tampoco podía decir que se limitaba o tenía consideración o conciencia, de cuando era apropiado irrumpir o no en su habitación.

— Hoy viene papá ¡Es mi cumpleaños! —contestó el áureo la mar de feliz, ignorando la mala forma en la que el Uchiha había planteado su pregunta. Hoy nada podría arruinar la satisfacción que inundaba su ser.

Tan pronto como Sasuke escuchó la palabra cumpleaños, un rictus de incredulidad se implantó en su bien formado rostro; se desprendió de la tibieza de su lecho, para dirigirse rápidamente a su escritorio buscando desesperadamente su calendario "_Tiene que ser un error_".

Ajeno al ajetreo interno que le había causado al Uchiha, el querubín buscó el control remoto de la pantalla de alta definición, ligeramente más pequeña que la de la estancia, que Sasuke poseía en su cuarto, captando de inmediato la señal de los dibujos animados y observando que el de negros ojos no aparentaba prestarle atención, aprovechó para comenzar a saltar sobre el enorme lecho.

Tal como lo imaginaba, el niñato estaba en lo correcto, efectivamente ese día era el cumpleaños de Naruto. El joven pasó del hiperactivo blondo; por el momento el que se callera y terminase con un buen chichón no era lo que le preocupaba. Al instante encendió el ordenador y tan rápido como la maquina se lo permitió, ingresó a su correo, rogando por encontrar señales de vida provenientes del Namikaze.

En su bandeja de entrada, nada.

Llanamente era preocupante el hecho de que Minato no le avisara a qué hora arribaría su vuelo, si se había retrasado o cualquier otro altercado que le impidiese llegar a la celebración de su hijo. En todo lo que llevaba encargándose del crío, nunca, jamás, el rubio padre había faltado a las fechas importantes en la vida de su nene. Apagó el computador y se encaminó al armario en busca de su agenda, necesitaba respuestas con prontitud; juraba que si en la próxima hora no se lograba comunicar con el blondo era capaz de, inclusive, telefonear a Tsunade-san para averiguar el paradero de su escurridizo ángel.

— ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos a desayunar! —las negras perlas volvieron a tomar atención de los actos del niño; Naruto tiraba entusiasmado de su pijama, poniendo demasiado énfasis en su mímica de frotarse la tripa, como para que el Uchiha comprendiese el apetito que lo atacaba.

— Puedes comer ese cereal de chocolate, únicamente un tazón, en un segundo estoy contigo —le informó el mayor, adivinando que por la cara de incredulidad del pequeño, éste no tardaría en desaparecer a toda velocidad dirección a la alacena. Casi nunca le permitía al de irises índigo ingerir alimentos con altas dosis de azucares, ya que éste llegaba a ser bullicioso por naturaleza -luego de un tiempo el rubio finalmente había entrado en confianza con él-, y lo menos que quería era que ese crío desarrollara más su hiperactividad.

Sasuke redirigió su atención al exasperante teléfono, el que parecía sólo querer ofrecerle aquel odioso pitido de espera o alguna mecánica voz indicándole que su llamada no se podía conectar; el número que Minato le había dado en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia, categóricamente estaba muerto. A los veinte minutos, decidió dejar por un rato la paranoia y comer algo, más que nada para que el ácido matutino no terminase destruyendo su aparato digestivo.

Arribó al lado del crío, observando como éste seguía ensimismado en la televisión, ahora con la boca rebosante de leche chocolatada.

Con el tiempo había comprendido que Naruto no era precisamente una molesta, hasta llegaba a ser divertido en ocasiones, pero aun así, que el infante invadiera su tranquilidad lo seguía hastiando. Estaba decidido a apagar aquel aparatejo para así tener un desayuno tranquilo, cuando el chiquillo se levantó de golpe, quedando a un palmo de distancia de la pantalla.

— ¡Mira! —gritó indicando un colorido comercial—. ¡Le voy a pedir a mi Oto-chan que me lleve a ese lugar! Lo acaban de abrir y dicen que tiene los mejores juegos —declaró para seguir cada uno de los intrépidos movimientos que las fantásticas atracciones mostraban en el anuncio, el cual no trataba de otra cosa que de un nuevo parque de diversiones, la ilusión de todo crío.

Aquellos pálidos labios no pudieron evitar curvarse ante las ocurrencias del niño, que fingía estar sobre la inmensa montaña rusa, hablando consigo mismo de lo diminutas que se verían las personas cuando estuviese en la cumbre del juego; todavía, luego de casi tres años, la actitud del rubito le seguía sabiendo tan ajena al contexto en el que creció, que su infancia ahora se mostraba aún más negra y solitaria de lo que se atrevía a recordar.

Momentos como aquel, le transmitían una exótica calidez a un corazón, que parecía recio de latir sin la presencia del otro rubio.

La sala se llenó entonces de un desquiciante pitido, que distrajo al infante de su ilusión y que logró que el Uchiha se levantase con una impropia rapidez, abandonando la estancia para atender el llamado. Por favor que se tratara…

— Alo, ahh Minato, ya estaba pensando que…

Mientras tus expectativas sean más altas conforme a la fantasía, más te dolerá el caer en la realidad.

— Naruto acaba de llamar tu padre —Sasuke se introdujo nuevamente en la sala, de inmediato el rubio se aproximó con una mueca tan grande de regocijo, que Sasuke se tomó algunos enigmáticos segundos para destrozar el ensueño del pequeño—. Naruto, al parecer Minato no podrá venir.

Retrasar más la información únicamente sería una estupidez.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Naruto era un niño tierno, generoso, amable y considerado; uno que cuando veía a su papá luego de meses de incertidumbre nunca, ni la primera vez, le preguntó ¿Qué me trajiste? Ni por asomo le pasaban tales cuestiones por su cabecita ataviada en oro, el único sentimiento que le acogía demostrar era el de la fuerte preocupación y nostalgia, que dejaba a su paso la ausencia de la persona más importante de su reducido universo.

Era un pequeño que nunca se encaprichaba si sus anhelos no eran cumplidos; a la segunda entendió que Minato no lo podía llevar con él y aceptó de buena gana, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos, quedarse donde Sasuke, comportarse lo mejor que pudiese y no hacer que su progenitor tuviese más preocupaciones de las que ya enmarañaban su existencia. Jamás exigió algún juguete o comida en específico, completamente diferente a aquellos e insoportables críos que se tiran a hacer escandalo cuando se les niega algo.

Un infante cuyo único deseo, el de reunir de nuevo a sus padres y vivir en una hermosa casa con jardín, jamás podría ser cumplido.

Naruto era un buen niño, demasiado bueno. Pero Minato nunca pensó en eso.

Y ahora quería ser egoísta, deseaba que su cumpleaños fuese especial, estupendo al igual que las fiestas de las que tanto presumían sus compañeros del parvulario.

Pero no lo tendría.

Se iba a conformar con jugar encerrado en su habitación, mientras el moreno terminaba su estúpido informe; quizás al final de la jornada le diese algún detalle, como prepararle ramen para la comida o llevarlo a comprar un poco de helado.

— Naruto vamos a salir —le avisó el Uchiha indicándole que se colocase ropa adecuada, puesto que el infante seguía luciendo su pijama de osos. El chiquillo había permanecido callado desde el anuncio de que su Oto-chan no iba a llegar, ni hoy, ni mañana y tampoco en lo que quedaba de la semana.

— _Una tormenta no deja que los aviones despeguen e interfiere con las comunicaciones; es algo severa por lo que Minato no sabe cuándo podrá regresar._

El crío pretendía llorar por su suerte, de verdad anhelaba ser un maldito caprichoso, pero ni siquiera un sentimiento que dependía exclusivamente de él, era capaz de lograr. Al final era niño bueno que siempre iba a preocuparse más por la vida de su padre, que por sus propias aspiraciones.

Caminaron al estacionamiento, Sasuke certificó el cinturón de seguridad del chico y partieron rumbo a lo que el pequeño creyó el centro comercial.

— ¿Dónde queda ese parque al que quieres ir? —preguntó el adulto sin quitar sus negros posos de la carretera.

Naruto aspiraba a dejar de ser bueno sólo por el día de hoy; quería divertirse como nunca, no pensar en que su mami estaba muerta, su padre en un lugar muy lejano y en el eterno estigma de que él debía de comportarse de manera ideal. Quería ser egoísta y Sasuke lo ayudaría a serlo.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El de mirada bruna no era amante de los lugares concurridos, nunca se había sentido plenamente cómodo entre la mar de personas a su alrededor, especialmente, porque en un mundo tan superficial como en el que se desarrollaba su vida, todos parecían tener un segundo para girar "discretamente" la cabeza y dedicarle una mirada de admiración, de celos o de lujuria.

Quizás esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que al final se enamoró tan perdidamente del Namikaze; éste nunca vio provecho alguno de su relación, ni siquiera cuando aún era un jovencito insolente que se pavoneaba de su título como heredero Uchiha, y de como aquella supuesta fortuna que algún día le sería transferida, podría comprar lo que al blondo se le antojase. Pero a Minato jamás le llamó la atención aquel tipo de riqueza.

Mínimo agradecía que el lugar estuviera atestado de niños, más que de hormonadas chicas en busca de galán.

— ¡Vamos a ese! —gritó el áureo al ver el enorme carrusel lleno de fantásticas figuras de exóticos animales y elegantes carrosas. Naruto jaló al mayor aproximándose a la atracción. No podía de verdad creer que el huraño Uchiha lo hubiese llevado a tal lugar, sino estuviese muy ocupado subiéndose a los juegos y perdiéndose con aquellas fantasiosas mariposas que parecían brotar de su estómago y regar dicha por su sistema, seguramente se hubiese tirado a llorar de agradecimiento.

— Más te vale que no tardemos más de diez minutos esperando—advirtió el de mirada obscura, luego de percibir como un grupo de chicas se colocaban detrás de él en la fila. Esas brujas lo habían estado siguiendo desde el puesto de helados donde quince minutos atrás le compró un cono de vainilla al niño.

— Hola —y al parecer lo acosaban por la misma y predecible razón, que todas las demás mujeres—. ¿Vienes con tu hermanito? —preguntó una castaña coqueta dibujando una sonrisa presumida. Sasuke sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba; la joven era bastante atractiva, estaba seguramente acostumbrada a que todos se derritieran con sus encantos, lástima que hoy no le funcionaria su jueguito.

— No —declaró apresurado, dirigiéndose a la fémina con una sonrisa ladeada—. Vengo con mi hijo —comentó casual.

La chica inmediatamente se quedó callada, mirando al infante como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor al igual que la de Naruto. El niño rubio que había permanecido al margen de la situación, quedó atónito ante lo dicho por el Uchiha. Sus cuencas azules enfocaron a las obsidianas en busca de respuestas y encontraron una mueca prepotente que le indicaba seguir con la farsa.

— Oto-san, ya nos toca —declaró el angelito, tomando fuertemente la pálida mano de su niñero.

Si algo tenía bien entendido el pequeño, es que a Sasuke nunca se le debe de contradecir. Por más absurdas que sean sus palabras, estás siempre eran verdad, una realidad que luego podía ser perfectamente justificable. Mentir era malo, si uno lo hacía sin pensar—. Bien hecho —le dijo el moreno al oído al momento de tomarlo en brazos para dirigirse a un hermoso caballo blanco, en donde para asombro del blondo, el mayor lo colocó sobre sus piernas como lo haría un genuino padre.

Quizás el blanquecino joven lo había hecho para librarse de unas chicas presuntuosas y molestas, disfrutando de las caras descompuestas y enrabietadas de ese grupo de tontas, cada vez que actuaba condescendiente con el blondo nene; pero para Naruto tal acto había sido menos que maravilloso. Sentir como los brazos del Uchiha lo rodeaban protector a la hora en la que la atracción comenzó a desplazarse, las caricias en su cabello o las cosquillas que le producían los movimientos toscos del mayor. Ya no recordaba la última vez que su padre tuvo tales atenciones para con él, simplemente quería que el momento no terminase, que la mentira siguiera y que Sasuke realmente fuese su padre.

Sólo por un día.

Y quizás en ese momento no lo razonó lo suficiente, pero un pensamiento jamás había invadido con tal fuerzo su tierna mente.

Pero todo tiene que terminar.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? — le preguntaron, con el atardecer cubriéndolos lentamente. El niñito consideraba que sería más apropiado, cuando su atención se desvió a un pequeño puesto de manzanas cubiertas de dulce. El de cuencas noche entendió de inmediato la infantil ambición—. Es lo último que te comes con azúcar. Te espero en la banca de ahí —dijo, luego de darle dinero suficiente. El día había sido agitado y le apetecía descansar cinco minutos, no es como si Naruto se fuese a perder después de todo.

Los colores cobrizos del ocaso lo tranquilizaban enormemente, siempre le había gustado presenciar el momento en el que el día culminaba, llenando el horizonte de bellos matices. Tan distintos como los propios tonos que colmaban su vida.

— Hola Sasuke, que sorpresa —aquella voz, esa que tanto tiempo anheló y que ahora únicamente le causaba rechazo. Con miedo en cada célula de su ser, giró lentamente la cabeza, pensando que a lo largo de la jornada había terminado insolado y ahora la falta de líquidos le producían alucinaciones. Lastimosamente, frente a sus contraídas pupilas se postraba aquel a quien por nada del mundo se hubiese querido encontrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, para tan bizarro choque.

— No te enteraste hermanito, ahora la familia está invirtiendo en los rubros del entreteniendo —comentó Itachi pasando del asombro del menor, agasajándose con el semblante tanto incrédulo como estremecido de su otouto—. Pero a mi parecer la pregunta adecuada es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

De todos los lugares donde se pudo terminar encontrando con aquella comadreja tenía que ser el maldito parque de diversiones; algo que estaba tan alejado a su carácter, que apostaba su propia alma a que su aniki se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había terminado arrastrando ahí al niño perdido de la familia Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke! —e inoportuno como pocos podían serlo—. Mira te traje una —dijo Naruto corriendo a su niñero y cargando dos de las frutas desbordantes de azúcar. La suya ya estaba mordida y los rastros del caramelo adornaban su carita, confundiéndose con el carmesí de sus finos labios.

— ¿Y ese niño? —cuestiono el mayor enfocando sus inquisitorios ojos ónices en el chiquillo ¿De cuándo acá a su hermano le daba por socializar con niñitos insulsos? El rubito entonces reparó en el otro adulto que acompañaba al azabache; aquel hombre cuya mirada de hiel parecía querer atravesarlo, lo intimidaba enormemente, el áureo retrocedió algunos pasos considerando si era adecuado presentarse con aquel sujeto—. Se parece mucho a Minato ¿No? —insinuó el de coleta. Ahí verdaderamente se dispararon todas las alarmas de Sasuke, dejándolo reaccionar nuevamente.

— ¡Vámonos Naruto! —dijo el pálido joven, tomando rápidamente la muñeca del menor para alejarse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían de Itachi. Cuatro años evitando cualquier acercamiento con su maldita familia, y ahora resulta que por salir generoso una ocasión el destino lo premiaba de tal forma. La vida era una porquería.

— ¡Hasta luego otouto! —gritó el mayor, que seguía mirando curioso como el que volteaba era aquel llamativo niño de cabello dorado; siendo ignorado cabalmente por la persona de la que de verdad quería un mínimo de atención—. Así que aún estás loco por Minato.

Itachi formó una sonrisa apesadumbrada ¿Cómo se permitió perder así a Sasuke?

* * *

Notas

*Tortuga de tres colas

Sí, me tardé en actualizar nuevamente, el tiempo se ha vuelto de nuevo en mi contra U_U.

Y con esto damos fin a la parte "introductoria". He ahondado un poco en la vida de Mina lejos de sus traumas, y traumados XD, poniendo algunos detalles que más adelante joderan de lo lindo la vida de todos.

Espero de corazón que les haya agradado, y ya saben, cualquier duda o errorcillo me avisan.


End file.
